


Introducing Christos to Citadel

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [111]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: In Citadel, Antony Starr is an AU (alternate universe) character. He tells people he's an IT Risk Management and Computer Security Consultant (his official cover) but really he's a ex-military, sometimes mercenary, computer hacker and master thief hired by collectors and other ruthless people to steal for them: art, jewels, money, information... Citadel knows Antony's true occupation and he would never target the organization or any of its membership. Through Cit, he's met Stephen Amell (played RL) and fallen hard. This is their story.





	Introducing Christos to Citadel

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archiving of all logs for the Antony Starr/Stephen Amell in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).
> 
> This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.

"You know, it's only because Antony vouched for you that we've managed to get you in so quick," Stephen grins as they pull up into a parking space at Cit LA. "I had about three weeks of paperwork and background checks before I could come in and take a look see, and it blew my fucking mind."

Christos grins back. "Antony said they have locations all over the world," he says, getting out and meeting Stephen in front of the car. "Have you been to many of them?" The building itself looks fairly ordinary, not giving away even a single hint of what's supposedly inside. Which he's been trying not to think about, working hard not to get ahead of himself.

"Yeah a few." In his hand is Stephen's collar box, he intends changing out his day and slave collar once he's inside, he may not be with Antony, but he's an owned boy and he wants to have his status clearly on show. "Fiji - which was amazing, Rome, Goa. We've yet to make it to the parent site in France, but everywhere you go it's an amazing experience. Things you never thought about can happen here." Stephen pushes through the doors into the lobby, Christos close behind. He greets the receptionist with a wide easy smile.

Inside, it still looks like nothing more than a very fancy, very luxury hotel. It's beautiful, no doubt, only the best materials used, but it certainly doesn't read private sex club. Christos stands beside Stephen, giving the girl at the front desk a nod and his very best smile.

"Hi, Mr. Starr arranged with Louis about getting my friend Christos a guest pass sorted for today, while his paperwork is being dealt with," Stephen leans in, his own membership card handed over for scanning. 

"Mr Amell," Louise smiles back in greeting. "Of course, I have the card here." She hands over an envelope to Stephen. "If we could just get your friend to sign in, I can let you go ahead and give him the grand tour." 

Christos signs in, giving his name, address and phone number. He knows there's normally a confidentiality agreement and as Stephen mentioned, a ton more paperwork to fill out, but apparently Antony is good friends with the people who run this place and that gets him a bye for today.

While Christos is filling out the form, Stephen sets his collar box on the counter and flips it open. He swaps his collars over, slides the lock through the links and snaps it shut. He settles his day collar in the box and closes it. "Can you please keep this safe?" he nudges it toward the girl, well aware she will take care of it.

"Of course Mr Amell," Louise takes the box and tucks it beneath the desk. 

"I like your collars and that's a lovely box," Christos says with a small smile. There's no question that under normal circumstances, out in the real world, given the opportunity, that Stephen's very much his type. But the man is married, collared, and owned, and all of those things to Antony Starr. And now _he's_ working as Stephen's personal assistant, which means - he hopes - they'll be friends, good friends, and any serious attraction (on his part) will fade.

"Thank you, as you know, Antony has impeccable taste, he chose my collars, and the box was a gift," Stephen grins. "I'm horrifically spoiled." He turns, nodding to the double doors which take them into the club proper. "Shall we?" 

Christos nods, steeling himself for whatever might be on the other side.

"We'll try the bar first, a decent scotch to settle your nerves," Stephen bumps shoulders. "Don't look so worried." 

Moving through into the bar Stephen slows up when Christos does, the other man taking in his surroundings and the people. "You'll see all kinds of people here, business, movie type, sports starts, they all have one thing in common, they need to keep their sex lives very very discreet, for whatever reason." He stops when Christos does, following the other man's gaze; a very famous actress is on her knees, naked, collared, sucking greedily on her Dominant's cock. "It's a mind fuck at first," he murmurs softly. "But you get used to it."

That seems hard to believe but Christos knows human beings can get used to almost anything. "What do the wristbands mean?" he asks, nodding discreetly at a boy being fucked over a table.

"It means they work for the house, the number of stripes on the band determine how hard they play, the more stripes, the more training, the harder they'll go," Stephen touches Christos' wrist to gain his attention before tipping his head toward the bar. "You can book house subs, or house dominants, or you can pick them up if they're free and you're interested. You can find just about anything here, playmate wise, scenario wise - if the club doesn't have it, they'll do their best to get it."

"But you pay extra for them?" Christos says, leaning against a stool. "Above and beyond the membership?"

"Yeah, your membership fee gets you access to the facilities, if you want to use the house boys you pay extra, depending on their experience, their personal limits, and what you want to do, they have flexibility on that, so if you find a particular boy you like and you get to be a regular of theirs they can offer you discounts or deals." Not that Stephen's ever used a house employee to scene. He waves at the bar man and orders them both a scotch. "Same with rooms, there are standard rooms, but if you want something theme specific, there might be extra charges attached."

Christos nods, noting security at the doors, hidden cameras, the way the bartender scans the room even as he's making their drinks. "They're here of their own choice though?"

"Oh hell yes," Stephen nods. "Yeah, they get to set their hours, all their limits are observed, they can refuse clients." Stephen glances around the room. "The staff are taken very good care of, from health screening, to training, to their benefits package and opportunities to travel. People do it for a number of reasons, there are even people who are here as a second career."

"Good." Christos exhales softly, relieved. He can't imagine Stephen or Antony being involved with something like this that wasn't above board but he still likes to do his due diligence. "In Greece, prostitution is legal, but there is a still a stigma and the system - the way it is regulated - makes it possible for young men and women to be exploited. This doesn't look like that." He can see a good half dozen in-house employees from here and they look happy and healthy.

"This really isn't like that, all the staff have full control over themselves and their bodies," Stephen nudges a glass toward Christos. "Here, just - take it in for a minute yeah?"

Christos takes a drink, the scotch very nice indeed. He takes a good long look around the room, watching the various scenes, the interactions between some incredibly hot people. He can't help but become aroused, which is a rather weird feeling sitting beside his new employer. "Tell me more about the club," he says, refocusing on Stephen. "There's this, the rooms, the employees. I understand there are restaurants and...?"

"Just about everything you can think of, on site and at many of the venues there's shops, gyms, pools, spas. You have access to outside caterers, drivers, even real estate people," Stephen grins at that, "Which Antony and I are taking advantage of right now, and it's something you'll be involved with - we're looking for a beach house - somewhere."

"That's fantastic," Christos says with a soft laugh and a wide, easy smile. "I have to admit, all those real estate shows? Location Location Location, House Hunters? They're my guilty pleasure." Which is something even Antony doesn't know about him. And definitely not the rest of the guys.

"Oh thank fuck, because I have to admit I'm a bit overwhelmed with it," Stephen shakes his head and sips his drink. "First off he gave me a budget, then said 'spend what you like, so long as it's perfect' - I don't even know where to start. We don't want one of these ten bed luxury homes, we just want something small, that's very private and close enough we can get there in a couple of hours."

"I would love to help you out with that." Christos grins. "We'll make a wish list and then we'll rate what are must-haves and what's a want rather than a need and then you can give that to your real estate agent." His grin widens. "They'll be so impressed."

"Fantastic," Stephen raises his glass, "Here's to finding my perfect beach house, and your first project."

Christos laughs and clinks their glasses together. "Do they limit where people can do this?" he asks, after taking a drink, gesturing towards the people scening out in the open. "I mean, the restaurants, the pools...?" He's sure some of this will be explained in the infamous paperwork but his mind's a riot of questions right now.

"Sure, some of the restaurants are clothed only, no sex over the tables kind of deal, the pools are off limits and anywhere else they put up signs if there's any doubt," Stephen glances around again. "And if you have any questions the staff here are amazing."

Christos nods. "Did you meet Antony here?" he asks, letting his curiosity get the best of him.

"Oh yes," Stephen laughs. "On my very first night here. I rolled in, my head full of the idea of finally being able to be me, to indulge my kinks openly, to even dare I say play the slut. And there he was at the bar. I didn't even finish my first drink before he hit on me." 

"And I'm taking it he managed to scoop you up like that?" Christos says, snapping his fingers.

"Oh it was mutual," Stephen grins, setting his glass down, his scotch finished. "Our chemistry was instant, undeniable." The words echo those he used at their wedding.

"That's wonderful." Christos smiles. "I am very envious. But maybe I'll be lucky enough to meet someone here." He drains his glass as well. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" already thinking better of it.

"No of course not," Stephen turns in to face Christos, giving him his full attention.

"Do you have a tough time with Antony travelling so much or are you so busy, it doesn't really matter?" He knows for himself that their jobs have been a huge reason he's never settled down, never found that person he could spend his life with. He's never been able to ask anyone to be okay with him being away that much.

Stephen sobers at that, his brow wrinkling for a moment. He spends a moment considering how honest to be, deciding in the end to be brutally so - this man is going to share their life to a point, he'll see things for himself. "He's my husband, my Sir, my Master, the centre of my world, there is no 'busy enough' to for that to ever not matter. I miss him, and I hate it, but it's what he does, who he is, and it won't be me that makes him cut back." 

Christos nods, feeling for Stephen but seriously impressed with the view he's taken, the way he's determined not to try and change Antony or do anything that might lead to resentment between them. "Thank you," he says. "If I ever overstep, I hope you'll let me know."

"I was honest with you because you're going to see it, I can't hide what I feel for him, not when we're in a safe space, and you'll be sharing some of that safe space with us," Stephen turns to the bar, leans against it, arms folded. "This next couple of months are going to be tough, we've just spent a solid month together, we got married, and now we're back he's going to be away more than he'll be home, I have this injury to deal with then settling back into a new season. I'm glad I'll have someone to lean on."

"That's what I'm here for," Christos says. "I know this won't be easy, coordinating your schedules, doing all the things I'll be doing for you, but compared to some of what I've been doing, this is going to be like a vacation for me."

"Oh I'm sure we'll find plenty for you to do, and with coming from Antony's side I'm sure he'll be able to use you more than if we'd gotten someone from here," and as he says it Stephen wonders just how much Christos knows. _Is it more than I do? About my own husband?_

Christos nods. "He's a pretty private man. I can picture him not wanting to give information to someone he doesn't already know and trust."

"'Pretty private'." Stephen snorts at that. "That's an understatement, I can count on one hand the number of people who've we had home. But it's a good thing, it's easier to keep our life together secret."

Christos laughs. "I can imagine. So no one at your work knows about Antony?"

"No a few of them know, well, they know we're dating, and a couple more know we're living together, but I'm not a social creature really, I love my job and the people I work with, but I don't have a huge circle of friends. I like my own company, and I like that I can give Antony all my attention when he's home," 

"You'll have to let me know who knows what." Christos wants to be very sure he doesn't say the wrong thing to the wrong person. He smiles. "We'd noticed at work he'd cut back some, but we didn't know why. People were very busy guessing."

"Yeah of course," Stephen nods, then he smirks at the latter. "Yeah? I do wonder sometimes how you all see him, you know? I see how people treat him when they know _who_ he is, we get that here because he's tight with Louis."

"He's a great boss," Christos says, very thankful he can say so and have it be true. "He pays us well, gives us lots of room to grow, respects our lives outside work. He doesn't suffer fools and if you're incompetent, you won't last long, but it's unlikely you got through the door if you are. And he has to be that way because it protects us." He pauses for a second then continues. "He's friendly, remembers everyone's names, the things they've told him, but I'm probably not telling you anything you don't already know if I say he can be very scary. He's not a man you want to be on the wrong side of. And I'm not saying he yells or threatens... He's simply... naturally intimidating. And scary smart."

Stephen nods, "Scary smart is bang on," he thinks on the rest for a moment. "...naturally intimidating... I don't see that, I see his dominance, I guess that's where we click, what I experience as his dominance, other people interpret as intimidating. I'm not scared of him, I have never experienced that, even on my knees when I'm bearing the brunt of his sadism."

"That's good," Christos says, nodding again. "I have seen it, but it's never been directed at me. We've known each other a long time and we both have great respect for each other. Plus we've known each other's secrets and kept them. Although I didn't know about this," he gestures around them, "or you. I just knew there was something different but not what."

"Different," Stephen muses on that. "I hope he seems happier, more relaxed, centred. I know what I do for him." _He smiles more..._ "So how long have you known him then?" He realises he has a chance here to learn more about Antony - from a new perspective.

Christos likes the way Stephen looks when he's talking about Antony and now what he's been seeing in Antony, outside work, makes much more sense. "Since I was eighteen. Almost seventeen years now."

"Wow," Eyes widening in surprise Stephen tips his head. "So... did you serve with him? How'd you guys meet?"

"My country has compulsory service. Nine months when you turn eighteen," Christos explains, aware he's starting to get closer to the areas Antony's told him are off-limits. "Some of us who showed particular promise were given extra training and he was brought in to teach one of the specialist courses."

"Ahh okay." _Specialist training courses._ "What kind of training?"

"Sniper," Christos says. He's not about to outright lie to Stephen and he thinks this is still fairly safe territory. Military-sanctioned.

 _Guns._ Stephen looks away, but he doesn't just dip his head, he turns so Christos can't see his expression, just to give himself a moment. "This," he says softly, glancing back at Christos who appears to be watching him closely, "is something you and I need to be very clear about - Antony's history, his work."

"Okay." Christos nods. He already has his instructions from Antony and as long as Stephen's don't violate those, he'll comply.

"If I know my husband at all, I'll assume he's given you some very clear boundaries about what he's happy for you to discuss with me regarding his history and his work," Stephen says carefully. "I'd suggest using a tool we're both familiar with, a safe word, a mutually agreed word - for either of us to use if we're getting near a subject regarding Antony that is either out of bounds, or is making us uncomfortable." 

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Christos says, nodding again. "What word would you like us to use?"

"Oh I don't now, how about 'Star'," Stephen grins, despite his vague discomfort. "And whilst I may get frustrated with it sometimes, I promise to respect your use of it, what I do or don't know is between Antony and I, it's not your problem."

"Thank god," Christos jokes, smiling. "Which brings up another question though. Are you comfortable with me carrying? Antony told me I was to be your personal assistant/bodyguard and I carried when we did the cons, but I want to make sure you're okay with it."

Back to guns. Stephen takes a moment, turns to order them another round of scotch. "I'm a TV star, I'm not that famous, or that important in the scheme of things, and personally I don't see a need in me having armed security." 

"Okay." Christos nods. It's exactly what Antony thought Stephen would say and why he still has John and Natasha on the job. Besides which, you don't work for AJS without becoming highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat.

"Okay? Just like that?" Stephen might be selectively blind about some things, but he knows Antony. "You're telling me that it's that easy? That Antony won't want something different?"

"He'd definitely prefer me to be carrying, as would I," Christos admits, as it's been a long time since he worked unarmed, "but he wouldn't have chosen me if he wasn't certain I could protect you, gun or no gun."

"It's a subject I'm prepared to revisit, if you and he think it's necessary in the future," Stephen concedes. "But as it stands, day to day? No, I don't think it's appropriate."

"Hence my okay," Christos says with a smile. "Your being comfortable is what's most important to me."

"And there was me imagining Antony's feelings would take priority," Stephen up nods a silent thank you to the bartender as their fresh drinks are placed in front of them. He picks his up, and takes a healthy mouthful. "Which I can understand by the way, he's the boss, he's paying your wages."

Christos shrugs. "He told me to ask you and to do whatever you wanted. And while he may be paying my salary, he said you're my boss. Or at least my main boss."

And this, this is another example of why Stephen adores his husband so fucking much. "Cool," Stephen nods. "So no guns, unless we've agreed it for a specific situation." 

"No guns," Christos confirms. Thinking a change of topic might be in order, he asks, "Are you allowed to show me the rest of this place?"

"Sure." Stephen drains his glass. "I promised you dinner too." He pushes away from the bar and tips his head toward the doors out to the lobby. "C'mon, let's go see if we can freak you out..."


End file.
